


More Than Words (That Are Inked on My Skin)

by Lynncss



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynncss/pseuds/Lynncss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'When your soulmate is old enough to write, your soulmate tattoo will appear. Some may be born with their tattoo, while others must wait until their soulmate is beginning to scribble down letters. When it appears, it will read their first words to you and will appear in the place they first touch you. You may not be able to read it at first, but don't worry. The handwriting appearing on your skin reflects your soulmate's handwriting at the time. As their handwriting changes, your tattoo will too. But the words may or may not change, depending on how drastically your soulmate's character changes during their lifetime.'</p><p>Ryan's tattoo may be a bit long compared to others' and he may not be able to read the scribbled writing on his shoulder, but no matter what, even through all the teasing and bullying, all the speculation and gloom, the ostracization and the misconceptions, his soulmate is his soulmate and he will always love them, even if he doesn't know just exactly who it is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Words (That Are Inked on My Skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainistorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainistorm/gifts).



> This Soulmate!AU is a combination of bit and pieces of other Soulmate!AUs. Benevolenterrancy and Linguisticjubilee's Soulmate!AUs really helped a bunch! Thank you for helping me with ideas with your wonderful AUs. You can find them both on tumblr. Check them out if you get the chance!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, after more then ten years of being inkless, after more then ten years of constantly checking and rechecking every surface inch of his body, after more then ten years of worry that he'd be like _them_ , finally gets his tattoo. And it's beautiful.

‘ _When your soulmate is old enough to write, your soulmate tattoo will appear. Some may be born with their tattoo, while others must wait until their soulmate is beginning to scribble down letters. When it appears, it will read their first words to you and will appear in the place they first touch you. You may not be able to read it at first, but don't worry. The handwriting appearing on your skin reflects your soulmate's handwriting at the time. As their handwriting changes, your tattoo will too. But the words may or may not change, depending on how drastically your soulmate's character changes during their lifetime._ ’

Ryan reread the words on the paper once more before he set it down on the desk in his room. He lifted his shirt up and over his head, haphazardly throwing it somewhere in the room. The blond looked over his shoulder into the mirror, looking at the messy scrawl inked on his shoulder, tracing it over and over with his eyes. His soulmate was barely old enough to write now, were they? They were younger than him, obviously enough, by, what, nine, ten years?

He squinted his eyes, trying to define letters and form the tattoo into a sentence. Maybe it wasn't _a_ sentence, considering the amount of ink etched onto his shoulder blade, but maybe sentences? He really didn't know. Ryan couldn't make out anything. Some of his soulmate’s letters were not only backwards, but he was pretty sure some of the characters weren't even letters.

He wondered how there could be such an age difference. He was already ten and learned how to write a long time ago! His soulmate was most likely even born with their tattoo, his careful lettering printed on their skin. At that thought, his mind digressed, starting to muse to where exactly it was printed. Their hand (no, Ryan would have to have a matching one his hand, wouldn't he)? Their chest (now why would Ryan touch them there on their first meeting? Unless they bumped into each other, but that wouldn't count as Ryan touching them, now would it)? How would it look? He scoffed at his own thought, searching for his shirt to slip on. Like his handwriting obviously… only… as a tattoo.

The thought stopped him in the middle of grabbing the crumpled garment, yo-yoing between liking the thought of his own words as a tattoo, as an own, intimate sort of branding on his soulmate, and despising it. What if he said something stupid the first time he met his soulmate? Like some stupid joke he heard from his friends? He didn’t want _that_ tattoo on their skin. He’d wince every time he’d see it. And he didn’t want his soulmate thinking he hated them or their tattoo, it was just the words he hated.

A knock on his door found his ears and popped him out of his thoughts. He responded with a quick, “Coming! One minute please!” and slipped on his shirt.

Opening the door, he found his mother smiling down at him. “Admiring your new tattoo?” Ryan flushed, nodding slowly.

”How’d you know?” he asked, shifting embarrassedly.

His mother grinned, leaning against the doorway and looking down at the young boy. “I _was_ your age once, Ryan,” she said, ruffling his hair with a small sound of protest from the boy, “though I was born with my tattoo and never had the thrill of discovering it like you did. Girls used to talk about it all the time, however. The thrill of waking up one morning with simple, yet lovely words printed on our hand.” She sighed dreamily, as if reliving the nice memory.

Ryan scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. “Bet you never thought you wouldn't be able to read it,” he mumbled, rubbing his shoulder inadvertently. His mother smiled sadly, ruffling his hair once more.

”Don’t worry, honey. You’ll be able to read it soon. They’re barely learning how to write, give them some time. Now, come on. Dinner’s ready and your father is waiting at the table.” With that, she smiled and headed downstairs to join him. Ryan sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the mirror with a smile.

”Just… hurry up and learn how to write neatly, okay? I wanna see what’s written in that messy scribble of yours,” he giggled, following his mom downstairs. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for reading! Tell me if I missed any errors in my proofread (something I do rather quickly), and bookmark for more! Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little gift for Alittlebitgayandmore on tumblr, who is also Rainistorm on here. I love her stories and decided to write a little something as a kind of thanks for her fabulous stories. Go check them out! You won't regret it!


End file.
